


peachy

by humanbehavior



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clubbing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: jihoon hates clubs.





	peachy

**Author's Note:**

> jdjsk i wrote this at 3am so i apologize for the mistakes!! also kunalin is aged up bc how else is he gonna get into a club??

jihoon and clubs have a weird relationship to say the least. jihoon likes clubs but at the same time , he hates them with every centimeter he stands for. 

he only likes them because he can just drink and listen to loud music and not talk to anyone. the worst part though , is when someone actually _tries_ to talk to him. key word here: _try_. 

the only thing worse than that is when people try flirting with him . now listen , he wasn't opposed to people being nice and flirting , that was fine. the only thing bad about those type of people were the flirting extremists.

the flirting extremists would never stop , no matter what you did. the only thing that usually stopped them was either a friend coming to save your ass from it or having a friend pretending to be your boyfriend which was basically the same as the first one but still. now the worst part was , he was dealing with one right now. 

"c'mon let me buy you one drink , baby." the man begged jihoon , putting his hand on his shoulder. 

jihoon looked at him up and down before forcefully removing his hand off of him ,"i'm fine. i can buy my own drink , but thank you anyways." 

" damn are you playing hard to get?" the man sighed. 

jihoon really , really just wanted to punch this guy in his gut. does he not know how to take a hint that he's not interested? 

"no , no! that's not it! i just.." jihoon trailed off.

"you what?" the man asked , getting annoyed. 

another guy around jihoons age , wrapped his arm around his waist and said , "hi baby , i'm back. who is this?" the guy then proceeded to whisper in jihoons ear , "i saw this asshole messing with you so i hope it okay if i pretend to be your boyfriend." to which jihoon nodded in agreement.

"who the fuck is this?" the man said immediately after the guy aka his lord and savior arrived. 

"uh i'm kuanlin , his boyfriend. who are you?" the guy responded ( who's name he now learned is kuanlin. ) 

"you both can't be dating..you don't look compatible."

jihoon sighed," why does that even matter to you? you can't judge our relationship by how we look."

" fine then , where did you guys meet?" 

"high school , you know the usual. we were friends for a year or two until we started dating." kuanlin answered. 

_this really must not be his first time doing this…_ jihoon thought.

" i still don't believe you. that's so typical." 

"what the fuck…" jihoon heard kuanlin say under his breath. 

jihoon sighed and turned around facing kuanlin and nodded at him , hoping he was knowing he was signaling to him. 

unfortunately for him , kuanlin was looking at him confused , not knowing what he was nodding about.

jihoon got up on the top of his toes and wrapped his arms around kuanlin then began kissing kuanlin. jihoon could feel the other hesitate for a few seconds until he felt him begin to kiss back. he slowly felt kuanlin began to caress his face , which was reassuring to him in many ways. 

jihoon had felt the man leave so they both stayed like that until a while after , both of them pulled away , panting. 

"ah sorry about that i just wanted toㅡ" jihoon began apologizing until kuanlin cut him off. 

"no , no! that's fine , i get it. plus , you were a really good kisser , actually." kuanlin said while scratching the back of his neck. 

"oh really?" jihoon asked , to which kuanlin nervously nodded , "oh..thank you!" 

after a while of both of them awkwardly standing around , looking at each other , kuanlin decided to ask , "ah can i buy you a drink actually?" 

this time jihoon didn't say no.


End file.
